Just can't get enough
by Papercuts and Butterflies
Summary: (Following the real plot of Glee) It's the day of Will and Emma's wedding. They made out in the car and later they go to Kurt's place to continue. It's a one-shot, based on the true story of Glee in the upcoming episode (4x14 - I do) So here's my little Valentine's one shot for you guys. Rated M for hard language and sexual scenes. (Klaine!)


**Author's note: **_Hey guys! Finally I had time to make a new fan fic. Even if it's a fanfic, it's still better than nothing, right? But I hope you guys enjoy, it didn't take me that long to write but I rewrote it like a thousand times.  
__It's a Glee fanfic (my latest obsession) with Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson._

_Please leave review and favorite and all that, would be a great help and encouragement!_

_Follow me on Tumblr; QueerlyKlaine _

* * *

**Just can't get enough**

Kurt knew he shouldn't have given in to Blaine's flirting and unrestrained sexiness, but how could he when we still wanted him so badly? When every vein in his body, when every inch of his skin, yearned for Blaine's tender touch? In the car, in the backseat of the car, their lips had been everywhere, anywhere, their hands had fumbled, tugged, brushed and rubbed. The breathy moans, the silent requirement for more, more and more. When they sat on the pews in the church, they forced calmness but Blaine's subtle rub on the front side of Kurt's jeans made it almost impossible to relax.  
The energy of the duet, the slow-dancing on the dance floor, the awareness of each other's longing. Aroused whispers in ears, reaffirming that this was a one-time-shot. This couldn't happen again and yet, yet, Kurt had doubted the truth in that conclusion.

Kurt's bedroom door got bashed open by Blaine's carelessness, as they fell to the neatly arranged bed, continuing the tumultuous hair-gripping, nail-digging, face-grabbing, confirming the desperate need for more than they should do. But they'd lost their mind, lost their mind in the arousal, in the secret promise of 'one last time'

Blaine straddled Kurt, their eyes locking for a second before lips met once again, Blaine's hand in the back of Kurt's neck, grabbing the hair tightly in his fist.  
"I never thought we should do this again, Kurt,"  
Kurt shuddered; neither had he, but this wasn't exactly planned.  
"Shut up," Kurt sighed, there wasn't room for love-confessions now because in this moment, all that mattered, all that existed, was the aching throbs between his legs and the frantic need for release.

Clothes was thrown to the floor, bowties and shirts, suspenders, tight jeans and briefs and before Kurt had the chance to count to ten, Blaine had his cock in his mouth. It sent a shudder through him, not only by the warmth of tongue but the sight, too. Blaine's eyes shut close and the way his cheeks hollowed, made it unmanageable for Kurt to hold back a sigh of pleasure. Oh how it hurt to admit it but Kurt had missed this; the look on Blaine's face when he sucked him off, the heat of his palm when he grabbed his butt-cheeks and just the entire act of having earth-shattering, teeth-clenching sex with Blaine.

"Oh—fuck," was all Kurt was able to say when he felt Blaine's skilled fingers caressing his balls. His entire abdomen tightened and therefore Blaine pulled back.

"I want us to come together,"  
And with those words, Blaine reached over to the bed-table – he knew exactly where everything was placed – and under these circumstances, he was searching for lube. Kurt's cheeks was flushed into a deep red; they knew every inch of each other's bodies, had done this so many times before, but this time around it was different. There was no gently spoken 'I love yous' or the affectionate kisses. Kurt didn't want this to be _making love, _because forgiveness didn't come easy to him. Loving Blaine was his something he'd grown used to, something that just was there, like his own shadow, but it didn't matter anymore.

Right now he just wanted a no-strings-attached good, old fuck and Blaine was going to give it to him.

Blaine poured some lube into his hands, heating it for a second in the palm of his hands, before spreading Kurt's thighs.  
"You seem bigger than the last time," Blaine muttered, no doubt referring to the size of Kurt's cock. Kurt's eyes squeezed together, he didn't want to be reminded of the last time they'd been together. It was nothing; he didn't want it to mean anything anymore. There wasn't place for that right now.  
Blaine kissed along Kurt's thigh as he carefully slipped his hand under him, rubbing Kurt's entrance with his fingers. Coated in the lube, he pressed a finger into him which caused Kurt to let out a satisfied groan.

Kurt felt exposed; laying there completely naked in front of Blaine, his legs spread wide apart and a finger pushed into his ass. But he forgot all about being exposed when another finger was added and they begin to slide in and out of him, hitting all the right spots. Kurt's fingers tangled with the sheet, clenching it in his fists, his knuckles turning white. "_Yes,"_ he moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.  
Kurt tried to support his own weight by holding himself up on the elbows but then he gave up, he let himself drop to the bed, letting out breathy moans.

"Just fuck me already, Blaine," Kurt gasped, his cheeks flushed completely. His body was quivering; trembling, like an earthquake was rolling over him, visibly pleading for more.  
The next move, Kurt hadn't in a million years predicted. Blaine threw himself on to the bed, looking anticipating at Kurt. Oh what a sight; his chest was so well-defined and so was his stomach, a trail of dark hair running from his navel to his rock-hard cock.  
Kurt knew exactly what he wanted, it was like Blaine read his mind. Kurt squeezed some lube into the palm of his hand, grabbing Blaine's cock and coating it with the slickness. Blaine's lips were parted with a moan as his tongue leisurely along his seam of his lips and oh how Kurt felt it in his throbbing erection.  
Kurt straddled Blaine, placed himself just above his cock before leaning down and their lips collided again; wildly, untamed, biting each other's lips teasingly and Kurt's lips twitched into a smile.

And with a deep breath, he sunk himself onto Blaine's hard cock. He shuddered and moaned loudly into Blaine's mouth; their tongues still tangled and tangoed desperately, as if they'd never kissed before.

"F—fuck, you're so tight, Kurt" Blaine groaned as he grabbed Kurt's hips, dug the nails into the softness of his skin, pushing himself deeper.  
Oh how Kurt was stretched to the edge where it was almost unbearable, but fuck, he'd missed it, missed it so painfully much. He breathed heavily against Blaine's neck, kissing it repeatedly, as if to reassure himself that it wouldn't keep being this painful.  
"Take a deep breath," Blaine instructed and as Kurt did so, he slammed into the depth of Kurt. Kurt let out a high-pitched moan, throwing his head back as his eyes narrowed. So painful but yet so fucking good, he'd needed this for so, so, so long.

"Ride me, Kurt."  
This wasn't a suggestion or an offer; it was a command. Kurt watched the look in Blaine's eyes and something had completely changed. This surely wasn't what it used to be; Blaine's stare was burning with hunger, with a stare that just screamed _sex_, like he wanted to eat Kurt alive. And secretly for Kurt, this was a big turn-on.  
So he repositioned himself, sat upright on Blaine, as he began to roll his hips back and forth in seductive circles. His lips were parted with arousal, heavy moans leaving them regularly.  
The orgasm snuck up on him; way too early, he had to admit. Not already. But it felt so good, so incredibly good. Kurt shifted tactic and began to slide up and down on Blaine's aching cock, faster and faster, and it was so easy to see how much Blaine enjoyed that; the way he gritted his teeth to muffle the deep groans escaping from his lips, a sweat drop ran over one of his dark eyebrows and the way his nails dug even deeper into Kurt's skin which caused him to let out a panting sob.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come – come with me, Kurt?" Blaine pulled himself up on his elbows and repositioned himself so he was sitting up and Kurt was on his lap, his cock still buried deeply in him.  
Kurt moved once again, sliding up and down, while Blaine took a firm grip around Kurt's cock, rubbing the tip sensually.  
And with a last great effort, he slammed onto Blaine. His entire crotch tightened as a high-pitched sob left his throat and he let go, semen burst onto Blaine's hand and his own stomach.  
"I love you, I love you, for fuck's sake I love you, Kurt, " Blaine whispered, their lips reconnecting in a series of tiny, wet kisses, just as the breathe exploded from his lungs and Kurt felt the well-known feeling of Blaine's cock jerking inside of him, the slickness of him pumping his own load into him.

Kurt pulled himself off of Blaine, biting his lower lip as he lay down on the bed, heaved the covers over his naked, sweating body. He was lost for words, lost for what he was going to feel or be now.  
"Kurt…" He heard Blaine whisper when he snuggled up behind him. He hated to admit it but it made him complete, to lie here, spooning with the man who unfortunately still owned his heart. Never would he say it out loud, never would he confess.  
"You should leave," Kurt muttered but felt the vague movement of Blaine shaking his head.  
"I want to stay, please?" "– Okay, okay," Kurt sighed, secretly it was what he wanted. If only just for one night, to be safe in Blaine's arm, was better than another night alone in this bed.  
"Thank you." Blaine said as he cuddled against the bare skin of Kurt's back, holding him gently, protecting him from anything that could possibly hurt him. As Kurt drifted to sleep, Blaine whispered in his ear; "I love you, Kurt. Please forgive me one day."  
And in his sleep, Kurt's mouth twitched upwards into a careless smile.


End file.
